


A Mighty Pizza Delivery

by InkedFocus



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sitter!Dean, Baby!Adam, Couch Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pizza, Pizza man!Castiel, Smut, Virgin!Castiel, bottom!Castiel, little kiddos in other room, sex on a couch, top!dean, what could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedFocus/pseuds/InkedFocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night when John leaves, the boys order a pizza. Dean meets a the pizza delivery boy Cas. When he comes back, a few things get a bit heated in the moment. But….It doesn’t end that well for Sam and Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mighty Pizza Delivery

 A Mighty Pizza Delivery: Destiel Story

 

By: InkedFocus and Official-Castiel-Winchester

  
  


 

      It was late that afternoon when John decided to put Dean in charge of Sam and Adam for the night while he went away on a job. John had given Dean a list of orders to follow to make sure that Adam and Sam were taken care of properly instead of handed a bag of chips and telling them that’s dinner. Dean sighed as he closed the door behind John. He looked over at his two baby brothers, who were sitting on the couch and staring up at Dean with big eyes. Adam was the first to break the silence, asking a small, “When will Dad be back, Dean?” Dean blinked, glancing over and sighed heavily, the last thing he wanted to be doing was babysitting his brothers. “”Tomorrow…” he paused before adding a quiet, “Hopefully.”

Within about a half an hour Dean had arranged a movie for the three of them. He still wasn’t sure what he was doing for food. He didn’t really have enough money for anything to buy. Not only that but he was specifically told not to leave the motel. He blinked, looking at the both of them. “You guys hungry yet?” he asked, earning a quick nod from both kids. “It took you long enough to ask, Dean.” Sam said, crossing his little arms. “We’ve been hungry ever since Dad left.” Adam added quietly, curled up in a blanket as he watched the movie. Dean sighed, rolling his eyes lightly. “You could’ve just said so, you two didn’t need to wait until I asked.” He stood, letting Sam and Adam keep watching.

Dean stood in the kitchen, holding the phone to his ear as he peered out the door opening to glance at his brothers. He waited on the phone for someone to answer. He had found a cheap looking pizza place online and decided to call even if he didn’t have enough money to pay properly. Dean perked up, turning his head away from the kids when he heard a voice on the phone, ready to take their order. Dean started, ordering a simple cheese pizza. A large cheese pizza to be exact, knowing a large would contain their hunger for a few days in case John didn’t come back soon.

Dean soon hung up the phone and walked back to the couch where his brothers sat. He sat between them, “Pizza’s all set and ordered. Should be here soon.” he promised as he looked back at the movie. In all honesty, Dean would’ve much rather be watching Dr. Sexy but he knew his brothers were enjoying whatever cartoon movie that was on. He sighed, leaning back and letting his arms hang behind the couch as his brothers curled up against his sides as he watched.  

It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the motel door. Both Adam and Sam glanced over at the door before looking at Dean expectantly, who rolled his eyes and stood, going to the door and opening it to be met with a man with striking blue eyes.

The man coughed and cleared his throat as he stared at the man before him. “Are you Dean? The man who ordered this pizza?” He shifts his weight a bit and look the man in his eyes, and holds the pizza in front of his chest, waiting for the man to answer.

Dean nodded, snapping out of his quick daze as he stared at the man. He had to admit….he found the man quite attractive, even if he was wearing a pizza vest and hat. Dean cleared his throat, stepping aside. “Here, come on in...I just need to grab the money.” he said. Despite Dean’s issue with his face getting warmer from a light blush he now needed to deal with his next problem, paying. He remembered he didn’t really...have enough money to pay completely for this pizza. He could use the monopoly money he knew Adam hid under his pillow for an unknown reason but he didn’t want to have him throwing a fit anytime soon since he already had to deal with him when he raged over mario kart when he lost.

While Dean was retrieving the money and trying to figure out how to pay, Sam and Adam had gotten up and were now staring up at Castiel with big, curious eyes. Adam was the first one to speak up, “You’re a pizza man?” he asked curiously, tilting his head as he stared.

Castiel smiles and kneels down, pizza still in his hands and looks at Adam. “Yeah, I’m the pizza man.” He chuckles and looks up at Dean and gulps, standing. He straightens his hat and look around the motel a bit, walking to the kitchen. He sets the pizza on the little round table the looks like it can only fit three people. “what kind of payment did you say you were going to pay?”

Although Adam stared at Castiel like being a pizza man was the best job in the world with bright, amazed eyes, Sam was looking a little more skeptical. “My brother’s our babysitter for the night.” he said, grinning. He crossed his arms and continued, “And he let’s us stay up past 10 o’ clock.” he said smugly, proud of his brother for letting them break their normal rules. Dean called from where he stood, “Cash sound good, man?” he asked, leaning back slightly to look at them. Cas smiles and looks at Sam and acts amazed. “Wow! Really. You’re big brother sounds like the coolest. Mine would never do that for me.” Cas smiles looks up from where he heard Dean’s voice, “Yeah, sounds okay.” he smiles and kneels back down to look at Sam. “I wish your brother was my brother. I’d love to have had a brother like that.” He chuckles smiling at Sam, who is still standing proud. “I bet you really love having your brother babysit, huh?”

Adam suddenly had the largest smile on his face as he looked up at Castiel. “Yeah! He’s great! Hey- if you like him as much as we do, you should stay and watch the movie with us!” he said, throwing his arms up happily. Dean walked in at that moment, putting a hand on each of the kid’s heads. His face was a dark red from embarrassment. “Look-Sorry about them,” he said, pushing both kids aside. Sam frowned, crossing his little arms stubbornly as he looked up at Dean. Adam had a sad expression plastered onto his face, his mouth open slightly as he stared. “Here,” Dean said, smacking the cash into Castiel’s hand and grasping his shoulders, turning him quickly and hurrying him towards the door. “Thanks for the pizza, have a good night, don’t trip on your way out- bye!” he said, pushing Castiel out the door and closing it quickly before looking back at his brothers and glaring. He knew it had been rude to do that but he needed to get Castiel out before he could realize he had only paid for about half of the pizza.

Adam frowned, “Dean-! He was going to watch the movie with us!” he said, pouting and starting to sniffle. “Please let him stay, Dean! I’ll let you borrow my gameboy for the night and everything!” he promised. Sam had already started towards the door, opening it back up for Cas. “Sorry about my brother.” he said, trying to act older than he actually was. “He sometimes gets like that around people. You still want to watch the movie with us?” he asked. Cas Had finished counting, and pulling money from his own pocket to cover the rest, when Sam had opened the door back open. he blinked in surprise and smiled. “Well, this was my last order of the night. Well-how does this sound, I’ll go clock out of work and come back to watch the movie with you. Does that sound okay?” He asks as he puts the money in his back pocket and tilts his head to the side. Adam’s face lit up with pure happiness as he ran to hug Cas’ leg. Cas smiled and patted Adam’s back and chuckled and looked up at Dean. “But it all depends on if you’re cool brother is okay with it.” He smirks at Dean a bit, Adam still hugging his leg as he looks at Dean with big eyes. “Oh please Dean! Can he! Can he! Can he!!?” Adam wiggles around Cas’ leg. Cas laughs watching, then looks back at Dean.

By the time Dean looked over he had a face full of pizza. He licked his lip and swallowed thickly before speaking. He stared for a minute, about to speak before holding up a single finger to pause them as he took another bite. He spoke with his mouth full, “Yeah, alright.” he didn’t mind having a cute guy in the motel with him. Adam smiled wider, “Thank you, Dean!” he said happily. Dean walked over, taking another bite of the pizza before setting it down on a plate. He walked over to Castiel, handing him a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. “Here, just shoot me a text or something when you’re on your way.” he said simply, sucking a finger to rid it of the pizza grease as he locked eyes with Castiel. “I guess we’ll be seeing you soon then….” his eyes flickered down to his name tag before shooting back to stare into his blue orbs, “Castiel?” he smirked slightly while Adam hurried off to his bed to get his favorite video games to show Cas when he comes back. Sam was smirking smugly at his brother, leaning against the table as he got his own slice of pizza.

“You can just call me Cas.” He blushes slightly and looks at Dean noticing a spot of cheese on his cheek. “Uhm, you…,” Cas lifts his hand to Dean’s cheek and lightly drags his thumb over the cheese particle off his face. “..you had cheese on your...uh..face.” He says blushing a bit more. “I..I’m gonna go clock out. I’ll be back.” He turns around and heads to his pizza car. He waves at them and starts the car. He looks at the slip of paper Dean handed him and bites his lip in delight. “God...finally i found a cute guy on a delivery, and I’m going back!” He turns on his AC/DC and blares it as he drives off back to the store.

Dean stared as he watched Castiel drive off. He could hear the faint music and only blushed more, a stupid smirk stuck on his face. “God, Damn…” he muttered under his breath, biting his lip slightly before just closing the door and heading back to the pizza. Sam was giving Dean the most smug look. “So, Dean...I didn’t know you played for that team.” he started, looking amused. Adam blinked, waddling into the room. “Team? I didn’t know Dean played a sport?” he said, looking confused. Dean glared, “Shut your face, Sammy.” he grunted, his smirk fading as an annoyed look replaced his previous one as he ate. “Just go pick a new movie. I doubt Cas wants to watch your kid thing.” he said simply. Adam grinned, “I’ll pick one!” he said before rushing off to see the movies on demand. Dean perked and ran after him, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “No-! No….Sam, you pick.” he muttered, knowing Adam would pick something dumb….like Frozen. Adam wiggled in Dean’s arms.

Cas got back to the store and walked in, his face still bright red. He heads to the computer and clocks himself out. “You look happy.” a voice said behind him, “finally find a cute guy?” Cas blushes and looks at his co-worker Balthazar. “Yeah, he has two younger brothers and they invited me back to watch a movie with them.” Balthazar looked at him smiling and playfully punched his arm. “Well, i don’t wanna keep you waiting!” Cas heads out and gets his pizza sign off his car and puts it up. “Wait...I can’t go back looking like this!” Balthazar looks at him. “Go to my car and grab your clothes out of there. It’s that really nice white button up shirt.” Cas smirks, “Oh yeah.” He rushes out and quickly takes his vest and shirt off, replacing it with his button up. He fixes his hair and feels his scruff, “I don’t have time to shave,” He looks down, “..I’ll be fine.” He pats Balthazar on the back and heads to his car. “Thanks man!” He gets in his car and looks at the number on the paper. Cas stares at the paper for a bit and enters the numbers in his phone and sends Dean a text. “Hey, it’s Cas, i thought id let you know I’m headed over...I’ll be there in a few.” He hesitates to tap the send button. He breaths in and taps it, then sets his phone down and turns his car on, heading to Dean’s.

Dean had gotten the movie all set up. It was some action movie. Sam and Adam were already cuddled on the couch, waiting for the movie to start. Sam had, this time, sat beside Adam and made sure they were close to the armrest so Dean and Cas would have to sit beside each other. Adam was grinning happily, munching on his single slice of pizza. Dean blinked when seeing his phone vibrate. He checked it, looking at the message and smiled. He didn’t respond and just tucked it into his pocket. He took another slice of pizza and ate it before looking down and checking his appearance before unbuttoning the first couple buttons on his shirt.  

Cas pulls up at the motel and checks himself in his visor mirror. He fixes his hair and then looks down at his shirt. He unbuttons the first two buttons. “Okay, Cas. You got this.” He turns his car off and heads to the door and knocks. Dean stood rather quickly, heading to get the door but was quickly beaten by a fast running Adam. Adam squealed, seeing Cas. He threw his arms up happily. “Cas! You came!” he grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Dean bit his lip, the pizza man looked much better without his lame pizza vest and hat. He waved, “Hey, Cas.” he said simply with a small blush.

Sam smirked, not even bothering looking over as he pressed play on the movie without them. Cas looks at Adam and smiles, “Hey little guy! Yeah, i wouldn’t miss this for the world!” He looks at Dean and smirks a bit, and blushes. “Hey…uh..Dean.” He steps in the door and closes it behind him, still looking into Dean’s eyes. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. “So what movie we watching?” He asks with a wide cute smile. Adam grinned, “Well, I was going to pick Frozen but my brother Sam picked some action movie.” he said, making a little pout. “Come on! It has already started!” he said, scurrying over to sit beside Sam.

Dean bit his lip slightly, looking at Castiel and smirking, “Come on, it’ll be fun...I promise.” he said, making a small quick wink in Cas’ general direction before walking down and sitting on the couch, patting the spot beside him before letting his arms hang behind the couch. Cas chuckles and sits next to Dean and looks at the TV. “Thanks for letting me come back to hang out with you and your little brothers.” He smiles more and flashes Dean a little smile. Cas turns his head back to the TV and watches the intro to the movie. “This intro is..kinda cheesy and old.” He laughs, still watching. “Do you know what movie you clicked on? I think i’ve seen this. It’s old but really good.” Cas looks back at Dean as the intro ends.

Dean chuckled, “Nah, man. I’m not even sure what this is. Sam picked it.” Sam only shrugged as he grinned smugly and kept watching. Adam was leaning on Sam’s shoulder. It was already way past ten o’ clock and he felt sleepy. Dean blinked, glancing over. “Hold on,” he muttered to Cas, standing and picking Adam up who practically was asleep in Dean’s arms as he was carried into the other room and set down on the bed. Adam curled into the blankets and nuzzled the pillow, causing a few monopoly dollars to fall to the floor. Dean grinned before heading back to sit with Sam and Cas. Cas watches Dean walk back then quickly turns to look back at the movie on the TV. He blushes a little bit when Dean sits back down. Cas tenses a bit, but continues to watch the cheesy action movie that Sam had picked. Cas wiggles his fingers around in his lap nervously.

Dean watched the movie also, eyes slowly drifting down and noticing Castiel’s nervous fingers. He slowly, without taking his eyes off the movie let his hand grasp Castiel’s and let their fingers interlock. He gently used his thumb to rub the back of his hand as he bit his lip. Cas quickly looks down at Dean’s hand that is now holding his. He then looks at Dean and blushes even more. Cas could hear Sam laughing a little knowing his big brother just made the first move. Cas could feel his whole face turning red and he quickly turned back to look at the cheesy action movie, hoping Dean won’t notice his bright red face. Dean frowned suddenly, hearing the laughter coming from his brother. He blushed and rolled his eyes, using his elbow to jab Sam in the side which quickly made the laughter stop as Sam rubbed his ribcage. Dean watched the movie before doing the cheesiest thing he could think of.

After a few moments Dean let go of Castiel’s hand and yawned, stretching and arching his back slightly before straightening out and letting his arm fall back and rest on Castiel’s shoulders. It was an oldie but a goodie in Dean’s book. Sam laughed even more as he watched that cheesy move that just took place. Cas slowly slid his hand up to his face to hide it from Sam and Dean. He just sat there watching the movie and he hesitated, but scooted a bit closer to Dean. “I gotta admit..” he said quietly, “That was cheesy as hell, but it was adorable and it worked.” He laughed under his breath moving his hand down from his face and looked at Dean from the corner of his eyes.

Dean blushed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I knew I should’ve went with something smoother.” he muttered before nudging Sam again. “Just wait until you bring someone home because when you do, you’re in for a world of embarrassment.” he promised. Sam stood, smirking. “You know what, I’m okay with that. Have a good night, big brother.” he said before waving and going to the bedroom. He got into bed and shared it with Adam since there was only two beds. Dean bit his lip and looked at Castiel, “I’m really sorry about my brothers…” he said with an awkward chuckle. Cas smirked and looked Dean straight in the eyes and said,”I understand. I dealt with this once before.” He chuckles and leans against Dean. Dean grinned, feeling a little better since Cas seemed to understand. Dean paused for a moment, just letting himself grin for a while. He stared at the TV before sitting up straighter and turning to Castiel, pausing before building up the courage and reaching a hand forward and cupping his cheek. He smiled slightly and whispered, “Can I kiss you?” he asked hopefully.

Cas blushed and looked at dean, just now noticing all the freckles on his cheeks. It was cute. Cas bit his lip, nodding, “Yes- i mean, uhm, yeah.” His eyes going soft sliding a hand on Dean’s knee. “I-I don’t mind.” He slowly leans in a little bit. he bit his bottom lip and swallowed a bit hard.  Dean smiled at the approval and leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed their lips together. It was a short and soft kiss, which Dean found himself smiling into. He pulled away after a few long moments, before turning his head to check and see if Sam was spying. When he realized that Sam had actually gone to bed he leaned forwards again, pressing their lips together once again.

Cas blushed and fell into the kiss after a while. He slowly slid his hands up Dean’s sides. He felt his face getting more hot more and more while they deepened their kiss. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pushed himself into Dean a bit, as he was starting to get into it.  Dean shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulling him closer. He kissed him more as he moved the both of them so Cas was laying on his back and he hovered over the cute pizza man. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and pushed Dean’s shirt up a bit. He felt himself getting warm and started breathing heavy. He pulled away and looked at Dean. “What about this cheesy action movie that’s providing bad background music?” he laughed a bit and bit his lip.

Dean snickered slightly, “You can blame Sam for that.” He said before sitting up slightly and just turning the channel to a music one he knew was rather….soothing. He leaned back down and kissed up Castiel’s neck before pausing and whispering in his ear, “Is this better?” he asked quietly, letting his lips brush against his earlobe. Cas bit his lip as he felt Dean’s lips against his neck. “I-it’s better than the movies.” He chuckles a bit. Cas bites his lip a bit hard and he pushed himself up against Dean. He looks at Dean and whispers “I’ve always wanted to do this.” He says as he runs a hand through Dean’s hair and lightly pulls. When Dean’s hair was pulled he made a slight groan before smirking. “Oh yeah?” he asked with a little chuckle in a husky tone.

He sat up slightly, pulling his shirt off and over his head. He tossed it to the floor before leaning down and pulling Castiel’s off also but much slower. He raised an eyebrow when noticing Castiel’s belt. He smirked and chuckled. “A belt? Well, that’s going to be hard to get off with just my teeth.” he winked, leaning back down and kissing at his collarbone as he gently rolled his hips.

Cas pushed his hips up, and laughs at Dean’s comment, “You planned to take my belt of...with your teeth?” He chuckles leaning his head back blushing as he laughs, trying not to wake the little kids. He looked back at Dean and opened one eye as he’s still chuckling, “You are more smooth in more ways than i thought.” he smirks. Dean chuckled, “Damn right, I am.” he said, making a trail of kissing down to his belt. He grasped the belt in his teeth and pulled the strap out of the metal barrier. He used a hand to do the rest.

He let the belt fall to the ground as he kissed along the waistband of Cas’ jeans, letting his hands rub up and down his thighs. Cas tries to hold back the moan residing in his throat. But that one spot, that one tiny cursed spot on his hip bone betrayed him. Cas let out his tiny moan, blushing. He quickly bites his lip and slides a hand up his stomach over his side tattoo. He cursed under his breath a bit knowing his own body betrayed him. He knew Dean would most likely find the other quickly and easily.

Dean’s eyes shot up, watching Castiel’s hand. He smirked, moving a single hand up and over the tattoo. He gently rubbed his hand over it, smirking a little as he pinched the sensitive skin gently. He lowered his head, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s jeans and mouthed at Castiel’s crotch. Cas once again moaned, feeling his body betray him more and more. He hated being so easily turned on. He slid a hand up his side. He bit his lip harder. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused. He closes his eyes tightly. Dean pulled away for a moment, pulling his own pants and boxers off in a swift movement. He then turned to Castiel, slowly pulling Castiel’s pants off before leaning forward and tugging his boxers down with his teeth.

Cas watches Dean, and smirks. “Are you wanting these off?” He asks smirking. “Maybe i’ll take them off...or maybe I won’t.” He says teasingly. He slides his hand up Dean’s leg. Cas sits up a bit pulling Dean on to him, so his belly is in front of Cas’ mouth. “Maybe I’ll just…” Cas kisses dean waist and up his stomach, rubbing his scruffy chin against Dean’s belly. Dean bit his lip, biting back a moan. He reached his hands up, pushing his fingers into his hair and messing with it as he closed his eyes. “Damn Cas, You….You fuckin’ tease…” he muttered under his breath.

Cas smirks and kisses lower below Dean’s waist but stops immediately. “I’m a tease?” he smirks and looks up at Dean. “I just started babe.” He smirks giving Dean a little wink. Dean felt himself blush as he bit his lip. He lowered his hands and let his hands rest on his waist. He rubbed his thumbs gently in circles on his hips. “Oh, please…” he smirked, “The way you’ve been acting, you seem to be the most innocent pizza man that I’ve ever met.” he said with a little snicker. Cas thinks for a minute. “The most innocent that you ever met?” Cas looks at Dean. “I..well...uhm…” He blushes and looks away. “I-I haven’t done anything like this before..” He looks down and bites his lip, and hides his face embarrassed. Dean looked at Castiel and smiled understandingly. “Hey,” he put a finger under his chin and locked gazes with him. “If you aren’t ready you can tell me….” he said softly. “This can go however you want, I want you to feel good, not uncomfortable.” he said, kissing his cheek.

Cas looked up at Dean, a tiny smirk grew on his face, “You’re very sweet Dean.” Cas pulls Dean’s hand to his mouth and kisses it. “You’re a very attractive guy that i want to do this with.” He pulls Dean down to him kissing Dean’s neck a little, as he runs his hands up Dean’s stomach. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel a little closer, “You sure?” he asked softly, moving a hand up to gently run through his hair again. “Yes..” He says still kissing Dean’s neck. “I want you Dean.” Cas says. he gently bites He gently bites Dean’s neck. Dean grinned, “God, I want you too, Cas.” he muttered, leaning his head back slightly and moaned softly.

Cas pulls Dean down to him, kissing Dean hard yet softly. Cas Slides his hands up Dean’s back, lightly scratching it. He could hear a groan slip from Dean’s lips. It made Cas more turned on, and it made him want Dean even more and more, Cas ended up pulling Dean’s hair a little. Dean’s groan got louder as he felt his hair being pulled, “Damn, Cas...you sure seem to know what you’re doing.” he muttered in a low tone against Cas’ ear. “Just look what you’re doing to me….” he said, pressing his hard on against Castiel. Cas jumps at the feeling and he looks up at Dean embarrassed, “D-Dean, I…” he gulps, “Sorry, you...just..i..you’re making me wanna commit a lot of sins right now buddy.”. He chuckles and bites his lip wanting Dean to do anything, scratch that, everything to him.

He wanted Dean so badly. Dean snickered, “Sin? What’re you some kind of preacher? Child of God?” he rolled his eyes lightly before smirking and wrapping a hand around Castiel’s waist and rolling him over before starting to rub his length up against Cas’ ass. “Oh, don’t worry baby….You don’t even know know the meaning of sin until i’m done with you.” he said in a deep tone. Cas could  feel his face get hot, and he looks down letting everything happen. He groans feeling Dean against him and he pushed his bottom half up against Dean and props himself on his elbows. Dean rocked his hips up against Cas, “Are you ready for this? Hm, Pizza man?” he said, scratching a hand down Castiel’s back while using the other to tangle his fingers into his hair, pulling at the black messy locks.

Cas bites his lip hard and nods at Dean, “y-yeah..” he nods again waiting for Dean. At that response, Dean pushed his length into Cas, grunting as he did so. His grip tightened.Cas bites his lip hard trying not to moan, feeling Dean enter him. He’s never felt so much pain and pleasure at the time. He moans and quickly covers his mouth. Dean chuckled, settling there for a few moments, “Are you alright?” he asked softly, kissing his shoulder a few times.

“Yes, It….f...feels great.” He blushes and looks back at Dean with a blushing smile. Cas looks down at the couch,and looks back up at Dean as he bites his lip. Dean chuckled lightly, “Well, if that feels great, just wait,” he smirked, “I’ll have you screaming my name by the end of this.” he promised before pulling out slightly only to thrust back in at a steady pace. He closed his eyes, moaning as he pulled Cas’ hair. Cas felt nothing but pleasure and he held onto a pillow. He gripped the pillow moaning against it. Dean soon picked up at the pace, moaning louder. “Fuck- yeah Cas, just fucking take it.” he said between thrusts. Dean slowly moved a hand to wrap around Castiel’s own hard on and start pumping it in sync with his own thrusts. Cas moans, trying not to wake the kiddies in the room. He shoves his face in a pillow and grabs Dean’s hand that is stroking him. He tries his best to stay silent. “D..Dean…”, he moans even more, saying Dean’s name as if it were God’s name.

Dean’s pace quickened as he heard his name. Castiel’s moans sounded like heaven to Dean, only making him want to be every Castiel would ever think of for the rest of his life. He leaned down, biting his shoulder as he kept going. “Cas- “ he mumbled, “Babe- I think…” he started before it was too late and he arched his back as he bit down harder on Cas’ shoulder as he came into him, pressing himself into Cas as far as he could go as his hand kept working on Castiel’s cock. Cas moans feeling Dean release himself into him. “D-Dean!”, he almost screamed his name.

Cas could feel himself getting closer and closer, “Dean..babe..I..I’m..” He felt a rush and arched his back, screaming Dean’s name. He covers his mouth quickly after. He pants and looks down. Dean had been panting also, giving a few tired thrusts before collapsing on top of Castiel, completely worn out. He smirked, giving Cas a tired kiss to his lips. “Damn, pretty good for a delivery boy. I should write a review...because you, sir, definitely delivered the goods right on time if I do say so myself.” he smirked with a little laugh.

Cas rolls over and smiles at Dean. “Dean..I..really like you. I think I love you. The moment our eyes met..I..” He blushes and looks away hoping Dean doesn’t find him pathetic. Dean was his first and his first love at first sight. He bites his lip.”Sorry that sounds hella cheesy, dude..i didn’t mean for me to say it like that.” He chuckles feeling a bit more embarrassed.  Dean chuckled lightly. Dean….Dean had experienced this many...many times. The whole, hook up then love confession. He’d heard this from so many people and he’d usually turn them down but….Cas seemed different. Cas seemed like someone he somehow knew wouldn’t just be another usual hook up. He smiled before honestly confessing and speaking clearly so even himself knew it was a fact, “I love you, too, Castiel.” he said, leaning forwards and kissing Castiel’s nose.

Cas blushes and looks up at Dean, “R-really?”. He bites his lip, then threw his arms around Dean’s neck, kissing Dean. “I thought I’d end up being an idiot, just laying here having sex with a guy i just met not long ago…”. He laughs a bit. Dean grinned, kissing him back. “Well, if you’re an idiot then so am I.” he said before grinning more as he began to pepper Castiel’s face with kisses.

Suddenly, Dean’s face shot up as he heard a small cough. Sam and Adam stood in the doorway to the bedroom with wide, terrified eyes. Adam’s mouth was open, shocked at what he had witnessed. Sam’s arms slowly lifted to cover his little baby brother’s eyes, who easily let them be covered with no protest as he held on to his stuffed teddy’s leg as the rest of it slumped out of his arm and hit the floor.

Sam was the first one to break the silence, “Dad’s going to kill you….and I think you broke Adam….” he said in a shocked voice. “Just-....Just-....Clean the…” he cleared his throat before awkwardly squeaking out the word, “..Cum…...off of the couch before Dad sees it….” he turned Adam to face away from the two naked men. “We’re going to go wash out our ears and eyes….with bleach….You two, please...please.. don’t do anything more.” he said before guiding Adam quickly back into the bedroom, who’s eyes were still closed as he lightly hit the door frame while entering the room. Sam shot Dean one more look before closing the door. He had just hoped his brother wasn’t stupid enough to not use protection or something.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the awesome creation that has been created by Myself and my boyfriend through a google docs. -u- I did the Dean and most of the kid's parts while he did the Castiel parts. ^^


End file.
